Episode 2103 (1st August 1996)
Plot Vic is furious because Scott forgot to unload the frozen food from the boot of the car and it is all ruined. Robert is really pleased to have Andy to stay. Jack and Sarah are anxious to take him back to his grandma. He tells them that his father is away and his mum is dead. Eric's tables have been ruined by the table top dancers. Kathy is in a mood with Sean. Sean tells her to think carefully about what she really wants. Dave has applied to Lady Shackleton for a job as Estate Manager. Jan worries in case she turns out to be another Kim Tate. Vic is giving Scott a hard time. Seth is stocking up ready for Betty's homecoming. Jack is taking Andy home much to Robert's dismay. He tells Sarah that he hates her. He also tells her that Andy's father is in Strangeways. Faye is having security equipment installed. Terry is watching eagerly. Seth wants help cleaning the cottage before Betty comes home. Linda is distracted at work. Susie drones on about the singles night and tells Zoe that there is more to Rachel than meets the eye. Viv is going through Scott's dirty washing and finds Betty's pension book. She confronts Scott with it. Three pages are missing and Viv wants an explanation. Jack and Andy arrive in Leeds. Andy lives in a tower block and the lifts do not work. Faye calls into the pub for some food and Terry turns on the charm. He is put in his place when Faye says that her boyfriend will be joining her soon. Biff refuses to discuss things in the pub with Linda. Jack meets Andy's grandma. She is quite rough and the place is a bit of a tip. Jack is appalled when she tells him that Andy's father got life for killing a security guard. She doesn't seem to care about Andy at all and admits that she wishes he would run away and never come back. Jack feels bad about leaving him with her as she sits smoking and drinking and gives him £10. Scott is denying all knowledge of the pension book. Vic overhears Viv talking to him about it. Biff and Roy need Seth's help in getting rid of moles at Home Farm. He makes a deal with them so that Biff agrees to help clean the cottage for Betty's homecoming. Dave turns up to deliver some veg from the Glovers. Vic is furious with Scott. He tries to tell the truth, but Vic is too angry to listen. He is about to call the police, but Viv stops him. Dave nearly runs Chris over. He calls Dave a delivery boy and provokes Dave into nearly attacking him. Jack arrives back at the farm. He tells Sarah that he nearly went back for Andy. She is quite hard though and tells him that they cannot take in every child that comes to the bunk barn. Linda wants to go home early to see Biff. She tells Zoe that she is worried that she is losing him. Zoe advises her to make a special meal and talk. Rachel hasn't turned up for aerobics and Susie is annoyed. Biff is just telling Seth that he will help him clean up the cottage in the morning when Betty arrives home early. Seth distracts her by taking her for a drink. He has to slip Biff his key so that he can tidy round. Scott tells Viv everything. Vic doesn't believe him though and says that he wants him to go and stay with his aunt in London. Viv says that if he goes, she will go too. Vic doesn't dissuade her. Susie storms up to Rachel in the Woolpack and has a real go at her in front of everyone. Rachel is embarrassed. Betty is impressed by the house. She insists in making tea and tells Biff to go and run a nice hot bath for himself. He tries to tell Betty that he has moved out, but she makes a touching speech about how much she has looked forward to seeing both him and Seth and he hasn't the heart to tell her. Linda is waiting for him at home. Terry notices that Viv is drinking rather a lot. Steve surprises Rachel when he turns up in the pub. She is even more surprised to find out that Faye is his girlfriend. Terry follows Viv outside the pub. She cries as she tells him that Vic is making her choose between him and Scott. Terry comforts her and they kiss. Viv runs off when she realises what she is doing. Cast Regular cast *Vic Windsor - Alun Lewis *Viv Windsor - Deena Payne *Terry Woods - Billy Hartman *Robert Sugden - Christopher Smith *Andy Hopwood - Kelvin Fletcher *Sarah Sugden - Alyson Spiro *Jack Sugden - Clive Hornby *Sean Rossi - Mark Cameron *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Kathy Bates - Malandra Burrows *David Glover - Ian Kelsey *Jan Glover - Roberta Kerr *Ned Glover - Johnny Leeze *Scott Windsor - Toby Cockerell *Seth Armstrong - Stan Richards *Alan Turner - Richard Thorp *Susan Wilde - Louise Heaney *Zoe Tate - Leah Bracknell *Linda Glover - Tonicha Jeronimo *Biff Fowler - Stuart Wade *Roy Glover - Nicky Evans *Christopher Tate - Peter Amory *Betty Eagleton - Paula Tilbrook *Rachel Hughes - Glenda McKay *Steve Marchant - Paul Opacic Guest cast *Faye Clarke - Helena Calvert *Granny Hopwood - Beatrice Kelley Locations *Main Street *The Woolpack - Forecourt, public bar and beer garden *Emmerdale Farm - Farmhouse kitchen, yard and sheep pen *The Old School Tearooms - Interior *Holdgate Farm - Garden tent *Windsor's Village Store & Post Office - Shop floor and backroom *Pear Tree Cottage - Front garden *Tate's Veterinary Surgery - Treatment room and exterior *Unknown flats in Leeds - Exterior and Granny Hopwood's flat *Home Farm - Grounds *Keepers Cottage - Front garden and living room *Biff Fowler and Linda Glover's cottage - Downstairs rooms Category:1996 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes